Miscommunication with You
by qyuwithJJ
Summary: Semuanya karena miskom. Dari mulai MV sampai Yoochun meninggal? Genderswitch, Yaoi. Yoosu, Yunjae, Hanchul, Yewook, Changkyu, 2min. FF humor geje (lagi) dari author. Semoga kalian suka ne, semoga nggak bosen :] No bash, No flame, RnR yaaa ;)


**Pairings : Yunjae, Yoosu, Yewook, Hanchul, Changkyu, 2min**

**Jung Yunho : 42 tahun, namja, pengusaha di Jung Corp.**

**Jung Jaejoong : 42 tahun, yeoja, ibu rumah tangga biasa yang jadi luar biasa di mata anak dan suaminya**

**Jung Changmin : 19 tahun, namja, mahasiswa biasa yang tanpa belajarpun udah pintar dari sananya -_-**

**Park Yoochun : 41 tahun, namja, musisi di Cjes Entertainment.**

**Park Junsu : 41 tahun, yeoja, ibu rumah tangga bersuara lumba-lumba~**

**Park Minho : 18 tahun, namja, mahasiswa biasa yang suka main futsal. Pacar Taemin.**

**Kim Yesung : 43 tahun, namja, musisi di SM Entertainment.**

**Kim Ryeowook : 40 tahun, yeoja, ibu rumah tangga yang hobi banget masak buat keluarganya dan teman-temannya.**

**Kim Taemin : 17 tahun, namja, mahasiswa tingkat pertama yang manja sama orang sekitarnya. Pacar Minho.**

**Tan Hankyung : 43 tahun, namja asal Cina yang kalem, pengusaha penerus bisnis keluarga di Tan Co.**

**Tan Heechul : 43 tahun, yeoja, desainer yang kerjanya di rumah.**

**Tan Kyuhyun : 19 tahun, namja, mahasiswa biasa teman battle PSP Changmin.**

Ya, kita taulah kehidupan musisi. Dari mulai pencipta lagu sampai penyanyi. Dan Junsu sebagai istri seorang musisi pasti mengalaminya. Bayangin aja, di MV terbarunya Yoochun (ini ceritanya), dia malah berpasangan dengan Ga In, seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun (kaya semacam iklan teh pu**k harum kali ya, untung Ga In nggak teriak pucuk, pucuk, pucuk! #abaikan). Ya memang sih, lagunya langsung tenar, tapi yang jadi masalah..

Ada adegan Yoochun kissu sama Ga In disitu. Hot lagi. Bisa dibayangkan gimana perasaan Junsu?

Tadinya Junsu mencoba berpikir positif. Untuk mengecek kebenarannya, dia pergi ke tempat kerja Yoochun, sambil nganterin makanan ceritanya.

Hanya saja, naas. Saat Junsu sampai disana, ia menemukan Yoochun yang sedang memeluk Ga In.

"Apa sindrom cassanovanya Chunnie kambuh lagi ya.." pikir Junsu sambil meninggalkan studio.

Padahal yang terjadi..

_flashback_

_Yoochun sedang mengobrol dengan Ga In. _

_"Oppa, apa beneran istri oppa nggak marah sama MV baru Oppa?" tanya Ga In khawatir._

_"Aniya, Su-ie pengertian kok orangnya.. Lagian memang tuntutan kita harus beradegan gitu kan?" jawab Yoochun santai._

_"Iya sih.. cuma aku khawatir aja.." sahut Ga In._

_"Eh hati-hati, disitu ada kabel!" kata Yoochun. Terlambat, Ga In malah tersandung kabel tersebut. Yaah, high heels memang berbahaya.. _

_Tanpa aba-aba Yoochun menangkap tubuh Ga In. Dan tebakan kalian tepat, Junsu melihatnya. Yoochun sih nggak tau kalo Junsu liat. Kalo author bikin Yoochun ngeliat Junsu pas dia lagi nangkap badannya Ga In kan sinetron abis nantinya. HUAHAHAHA._

_flashback end_

"Umma kok cepet amat sih?" tanya Minho yang menunggu Junsu di mobil.

"Sudahlah.. Antar Umma pulang lalu ke rumahnya Jae ahjumma, ne?" pinta Junsu sambil menahan tangis.

"Kok Umma nangis ya. Tapi ya udahlah, masalah yeoja.." batin Minho sambil mengangkat bahunya lalu menyetir ke arah rumah mereka.

Sesampainya di rumah, Junsu membereskan beberapa potong pakaian lalu memasang sebuah papan di pagar rumah mereka. Setelah mengunci pagar, Junsu dan Minho pun berangkat ke rumah Jaejoong.

"Hari ini Umma nginep di rumah Jae ahjumma ya, kalo mau pulang ini kuncinya.." sahut Junsu.

"Umma kenapa memangnya? Aku mau janjian sama Chwang Hyung aja deh," jawab Minho.

"..lagian males banget berdua di rumah sama Appa.." pikir Minho.

Setelah mengantar Junsu ke rumah Jaejoong, Minho pun pergi ke rumah Taemin. Mau pacaran ceritanya.

Junsu pun memencet bel rumah kediaman keluarga Jung.

Saat Jaejoong membukakan pintu, Junsu langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan menangis.

"Su-ie? Gwenchana?" sahut Jaejoong sambil memeluk Junsu balik.

"Eonnie, hiks.." isak Junsu.

"Jja, kita masuk dulu ne? Changminnie sama Kyunnie main PS aja sana!" usir Jaejoong pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain Jenga di ruang tamu.

"Ah Umma ngga asik! Eh Junsu ahjumma kenapa?" tanya Changmin.

"Udah sana main aja!" jawab Jaejoong.

"Chwang, ke rumah aku aja yuk! Ada game baru!" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Ah ne! Ayoooo!" sahut Changmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan penuh semangat.

Tak lama kemudian, Heechul pun datang.

"Su-ie? Kenapa?" tanya Heechul.

"Eonnie kok bisa kesini sih?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Kyunnie tadi bilang kalo Su-ie nangis. Bener kan? Kamu kenapa? Gara-gara si jidat lagi?" tebak Heechul.

"Ne.. Hiks.. Aku liat dia.. Meluk Ga In!" jelas Junsu lalu kembali terisak di pelukan Jaejoong.

"Si jidat sialan dasar! Udah dia kissu di MV!" amuk Heechul.

"Su-ie yang sabar ne? Hari ini kamu jadi nginep kan?" tanya Jaejoong. Junsu hanya mengangguk karena sibuk menangis.

"Aku pulaaaaaaaaaang!" sahut Yunho sambil memasuki ruang tamu.

"Eh ada apa? Kok pada gitu mukanya?" tanya Yunho yang dijawab dengan deathglare dari ketiga yeoja yang ada disitu.

"Hah? Aha! Aku mandi dulu yaaaaa!" kata Yunho sambil menepuk jidatnya lalu melarikan diri dari ruang tamu. Dia sadar, dia bakalan diamuk massa kalo lama-lama disitu.

Junsu pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Jaejoong dan Heechul. Dari mulai adegan kissu, pakaian Ga In yang seksi, sampai Yoochun yang memeluk Ga In.

"Aku nggak seksi kayak dia.. Aku cuma yeoja kayak gini.. Hiks. Apa.. Apa Chunnie bosen sama aku?" tanya Junsu.

"Kayaknya deja vu ya. Su-ie kayaknya pernah kayak gini pas jaman kuliah.." pikir Jaejoong.

"Si namja pabbo itu! Kutampar dia kalau berani kesini!" amuk Heechul sambil menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Eonnie sabar dulu, dia kalo mau kesini pasti nelepon Yunnie dulu.." jelas Jaejoong menenangkan.

"Eh nggak kerasa udah jam segini. Aku pulang dulu ne, bentar lagi Hannie pulang soalnya.." pamit Heechul lalu berjalan ke rumahnya.

Di ruang tamu tersisa Jaejoong yang masih memeluk Junsu, dan dua gelas teh yang baru saja dihidangkan Yunho.

"Yunnie jangan bantuin Chunnie ne. Awas. Kalo kamu bantuin, kamu bobo sendiri malam ini!" ancam Jaejoong.

"Ah ne Boo, ampun.." jawab Yunho sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

**_Sementara itu di rumah keluarga Park.._**

"Kok sepi ya.." pikir Yoochun saat pulang. Ia menemukan tulisan yang tergantung di pagar. Tulisannya..

**SEDANG TIDAK MENERIMA PARK YOOCHUN !**

Yoochun kaget membaca tulisan itu.

"Ada apa sih?" kata Yoochun sambil mengelus jidat lebarnya.

"Su-ie ! Minho!" panggil Yoochun dari luar pagar.

Krik. Hening...

Yoochun mencoba menelepon Junsu. Hpnya tidak aktif. Saat menelepon Minho..

"Yow Appa!" jawab Minho dari seberang telepon.

"Minho? Kamu dimana? Bukain Appa pintu!" kata Yoochun.

"Aku di rumah Taemin nih, Appa.. Kuncinya ada di Umma!" kata Minho.

Yoochun pun menutup teleponnya. Ia berpikir.

"Sebenernya ada apa sih.." pikir Yoochun sambil mengelus jenggot imajinernya. Kayak di film Cina gitu..

Yoochun mencoba menelepon Yunho. Nggak diangkat. Iyalah, hp Yunho kan disita Jaejoong di ruang tamu. Yunho tadinya mau ngangkat tapi.. Deathglare dari mata indah Jaejoong cukup membuat Yunho memilih untuk duduk diam. Yeoja kalo udah marah kan serem..

Yoochun mencoba menelepon Jaejoong. Tapi sebelum Yoochun berkata sepatah dua patah kata..

"Chunnie? Kamu jahat!" kata Jaejoong lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Aku jahat kenapa coba.. Kok orang-orang pada aneh.." pikir Yoochun bingung. Tangannya lalu memencet tombol untuk menghubungi Hankyung.

"Heh! Dasar namja pabbo! Masih berani kamu?" bentak Heechul dari seberang telepon. Yoochun bingung.

"Sudahlah yeobo, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka.." bujuk Hankyung yang suaranya masih bisa terdengar oleh Yoochun.

"Sebenernya ada apa sih?" tanya Yoochun.

"Tuhkan ! Pura-pura nggak tau kan! Dasar namja sialan!" amuk Heechul lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Kalo gini terus.. Aku tidur dimana? Di mobil nggak mungkin. Di studio nggak enak, masa besok muncul di kantor dalam keadaan kucel. Ke Yunho hyung sama Han hyung udah nggak mungkin, istrinya lagi pada buas.." batin Yoochun.

Tiba-tiba ada sms masuk.

_from : Changminnie_

_Ahjussi galau? Mau tau penyebab semua kegalauan ini? Asal ahjussi mau beliin aku sama Kyu makanan dan CD game baru, kita pasti kasitau :D_

"Kalo kayak gitu sih dompet aku bisa jebol, mending telepon Yesung Hyung ajalah.." pikir Yoochun sambil menekan nomor Yesung.

"Ah ne, yoboseyo.. Mian, aku masih di studio.." jawab Yesung dari seberang.

"Hyung pulang kapan?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ada apa memangnya? Aku kayaknya nggak akan pulang, kamu mau kesini?" tanya Yesung balik.

"Kayaknya iya Hyung.. Aku numpang tidur ne?" pinta Yoochun.

"Disini nggak ada makanan.. Adanya sofa sama Ddangko.." sahut Yesung.

"Gwenchana Hyung, nanti aku yang bawa makanan!" jawab Yoochun cepat.

"Kamu sekalian beli makanan Ddangko ne? Makanannya habis. Tak apa kita kelaparan, asal Ddangko tidak.." kata Yesung.

"Jam segini mana ada yang jual makanan kura-kura, Hyung?" tanya Yoochun frustrasi.

"Ada, di toko X. Bukanya 24 jam," celetuk Yesung.

"Tapi itu kan jauh Hyung!" protes Yoochun.

"Ya sudah ne, pokonya kalo kamu kesini, bawa makanannya. Aku kerja lagi ne.." sahut Yesung lalu menutup teleponnya.

Karena harga makanan kura-kura lebih murah daripada uang yang harus dikeluarkan untuk membeli CD game dan mentraktir Changkyu, maka dengan terpaksa Yoochun pun pergi ke toko X yang jaraknya jauh. Heung~

Sekembalinya dari toko X, dengan makanan kura-kura di tangannya, Yoochun pun mengetuk pintu studio Yesung. Namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ditelepon juga nggak diangkat. Yesung ketiduran..

"Yesungie Hyung!" seru Yoochun.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Tiba-tiba Yoochun mendapat sms dari Kyuhyun.

_from : Kyuhyunnie_

_Ahjussi galau? Tinggal telepon kami aja :)_

Yoochun makin bertambah galau. Ia duduk di depan pintu studio Yesung. Ponselnya bergetar lagi.

_from : Changminnie_

_Ahjussi nggak usah mikir, tinggal hubungi kami aja kan.. :p_

Saat Yoochun sedang berpikir keras, ponselnya kembali bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ternyata dari Minho.

_from : Minho_

_Appa, katanya kalo galau, Appa dateng aja ke basecamp rahasia kita. Aku lagi sama Chwang hyung sama Kyu hyung._

Yang dimaksud basecamp rahasia adalah sebuah tenda yang dibangun di halaman rumah Kyuhyun. Tendanya punya appanya Kyuhyun. Mereka camping disitu dengan bekal jagung dan marsmallow yang bisa dibakar. Sosis juga ada.. Pokonya mereka punya stock makanan yang berlimpah yang pastinya diambil dari kulkas-kulkas terdekat ( kulkas Jaejoong dan Heechul). Jadi apanya yang rahasia? Mungkin karena ada tulisan "ini basecamp rahasia" yang ditempel di depan tenda mereka.

Karena bingung, Yoochun sampai ketiduran di depan pintu studionya Yesung.

**Skip time, the next day 07.00 am**

Yesung terbangun di studionya. Ternyata dia ketiduran semalam.

"Oh, sudah pagi.. Kayanya lupa sesuatu, hmm.." kata Yesung sambil mengambil Ddangko brothers.

"Ada apa ne? Hmm.." oceh Yesung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ddangko lapar ne? Makanan kamu habis.. Aku nyuruh Chunnie.. Eh iya Chunnie!" panik Yesung lalu berlari ke arah jendela dan melihat ke arah luar.

"Chunnie!" seru Yesung lalu membuka pintu. Yang ia lihat adalah Yoochun yang terbaring di depan pintu.

"Hmm.. Badannya dingin.. Chunnie meninggal.. Meninggal ya.." gumam Yesung sambil berjalan untuk membuat kopi.

"HA! MENINGGAL!" teriak Yesung lalu langsung menelepon Junsu.

"Su-ie? Suamimu.. Suamimu.." sahut Yesung pada Junsu.

"Ne? Dia ngerepotin ne?" jawab Junsu dari seberang telepon.

"Chunnie.. Meninggal!" ujar Yesung sambil setengah berteriak.

"Mwo? Chunnie.. Chunnie.. Hiks.." isak Junsu.

"Waeyo? Su-ie? Gwenchana?" ujar Jaejoong sambil menghampiri Junsu dari arah dapur. Yunho terlihat panik karena istrinya masih memegang pisau.

"Boo, bahaya," sahut Yunho sambil melepaskan pisau dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie tapi itu Su-ie.." perkataan Jaejoong terputus karena Junsu keburu memeluknya.

"Chunnie.. Chunnie meninggal.. Hiks.." kata Junsu sambil memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Meninggal? Ha?" seru Jaejoong kaget. Ia pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Chunnie ahjussi meninggal? Aku harus ngasitau Minho!" batin Changmin lalu berlari ke basecamp mereka.

"Minho! Minho! Appamu meninggal!" seru Changmin dari pagar rumahnya.

"Mwo? Umma harus tau!" kata Kyuhyun lalu berlari ke dalam rumahnya.

"Appa meninggal? Oh, meninggal.." sahut Minho santai.

"MENINGGAL? Appa ! Aku nggak nyangka jadi yatim secepat ini.." ujar Minho sedih setelah menyadari semuanya.

"Sabar ne?" kata Changmin sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Minho.

**_Di dalam rumah keluarga Tan_**

"Umma! Appa!" panggil Kyuhyun.

Heechul keluar dari kamar dengan memakai daster dan masker, sedangkan Hankyung membawa sepoci teh panas.

"Itu, Chun ahjussi!" seru Kyuhyun panik.

"Aha, dia sudah baikan dengan Junsu ahjumma ne?" jawab Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Chun ahjussi meninggal! Itu Su-ie ahjumma lagi nangis di rumahnya Chwang!" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Meninggal? Aigoo! Su-ie!" Heechul langsung berlari ke rumah Jaejoong, masih lengkap dengan masker dan dasternya, sedangkan Hankyung menyusulnya masih dengan membawa sepoci teh hijau panas yang tadi baru diseduh.

"Umma! Seenggaknya bersihin dulu maskernya, ntar kayak setan!" protes Kyuhyun.

Heechul pun kembali untuk membersihkan maskernya, lalu berlari ke rumah Jaejoong. Setibanya disana, Heechul langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sedang menangis.

"Ayo kita kesana, ngejemput jenazah Chunnie.." sahut Yunho mengingatkan.

Setibanya disana, mereka melihat Yesung yang sedang memeluk badan Yoochun.

"Chunnie!" histeris Junsu lalu memeluk badan Yoochun yang dingin.

"Aku nggak tau.. Tiba-tiba dia udah meninggal.." jelas Yesung sambil memegang makanan kura-kura yang Yoochun beli.

"Ddangko.. Ini adalah peninggalan Chunnie.. Kita harus memanfaatkannya.." sahut Yesung sambil memberi makan peliharaannya.

"Hyung, sabar ne?" sahut Taemin sambil memeluk Minho. Ia dan Ryeowook baru saja tiba di studio milik Yesung.

"Chunnie.. Harusnya kamu nggak sampai begini.. Mungkin asma kamu kambuh terus kamu meninggal, hiks.. Harusnya aku nggak ngebiarin kamu kedinginan.." sesal Junsu sambil memeluk Yoochun dan menciumi muka Yoochun. Jaejoong ikut menangis karena membayangkan bagaimana jika ia ditinggal mati oleh Yunho. Tiba-tiba Junsu merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya.

"Su-ie.." sahut Yoochun.

"Hantu!" jerit Junsu lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mana? Mana hantu!" panik Yoochun lalu memeluk Junsu.

"Kamu hantu!" pekik Junsu sambil menunjuk muka Yoochun.

"Aku?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Yoochun ahjussi bukan hantu.. Tapi zombi!" celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Mana ada zombi!" protes Heechul. Tapi setelah melihat Yoochun dengan penampilan acak-acakan, Heechul langsung menjerit, "gyaaaa zombi!"

Hankyung yang dipeluk Heechul pun langsung menenangkan istrinya itu.

"Mana ada sih yang kayak gitu, yeobo.." sahut Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Ada, Hannie. Itu!" ujar Heechul sambil menunjuk Yoochun.

"Mana? Hah zo zo zo zo zo zo zo zombi!" gagap Hankyung sambil memeluk Heechul balik.

"Apaan sih kalian?" tanya Yoochun heran.

"Aku bakalan buktiin kalo Yoochun bukan hantu!" ujar Yunho memberanikan diri.

"Yunnie.. Jangan.." larang Jaejoong sambil memegang tangan Yunho erat.

"Tenang aja, nggak apa.." sahut Yunho sambil memberanikan diri untuk maju ke arah Yoochun.

Yunho pun memegang tangan Yoochun.

"Hah! Dingin.." sahut Yunho sambil menatap horor ke arah Yoochun.

"Coba nadinya, Yun.." kata Jaejoong bersugesti.

"Oh ne! Nadinya.. Nadinya.. Nadinya nggak ada!" panik Yunho lalu memeluk Jaejoong.

"Hantu!" tunjuk Jaejoong ke arah Yoochun.

"Kyunnie takut ne? Sini aku peluk," ujar Changmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang clueless.

"Dasar. Tuhkan Yunnie banget.." batin Jaejoong.

"Coba aku yang pegang. Tangan Chunnie appa mana?" tanya Taemin. Taemin kan ikutan semacam Palang Merah gitu di kampusnya.. Yoochun mengasongkan tangannya untuk diperiksa Taemin.

"Ah, ini ada kok nadinya. Yunnie ahjussi salah pegang tadi. Badan Chunnie appa kenapa dingin?" tanya Taemin.

"Aku ketiduran tadi malam, mana anginnya kenceng lagi.. Ngga ada yang bisa menghangatkan.." jawab Yoochun sambil melirik ke arah Junsu.

"Jadi Chunnie masih hidup?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"Aku memang belum meninggal, yeobo.." jawab Yoochun sambil memeluk Junsu.

"Tapi.. Tapi kata Yesungie oppa.." kata Junsu sambil melihat ke arah Yesung.

"Apa? Memang tadi Chunnie meninggal kan? Aku bawa masuk ke studio aja nggak sadar.." kata Yesung membela diri.

"Chagi, jangan ngomong aneh-aneh. Kamu kebanyakan gaul sama kura-kura sih!" tuduh Ryeowook.

"Aku terlalu ngantuk buat bangun, Hyung. Lagian di studio kan lebih anget.." cengir Yoochun.

"Yaaah, untung aku nggak jadi jadi anak yatim.." sahut Minho sambil memeluk Taemin.

"Chunnie.. jangan bikin aku takut lagi ne?" sahut Junsu sambil menatap suaminya.

"Aniya.. Kamu kenapa sih tiba-tiba marah? Gara-gara adegan aku sama Ga In?" tanya Yoochun.

"Abisnya.. Adegan itu hot banget.. Ditambah lagi kamu meluk Ga In pas aku datang, kan aku jadi cemburu.." kata Junsu membuat pengakuan.

"Itu nggak ada bandingannya daripada sama kamu, Su-ie. Waktu itu Ga In mau jatuh, jadinya aku tangkap badannya, nggak ada maksud lain. Aku kan cuma sayang sama kamu.." jelas Yoochun lalu mengecup pipi istrinya.

"Aaah semua sudah selesai, ne? Ayo, aku bawa makanan. Kita sarapan dulu," ajak Ryeowook.

Akhirnya semua miskom ini terselesaikan.. Dan semuanya tamat dengan geje... Nggak apa, yang penting happy end! *maksa*

**qyu said : aha~ ini FF humor geje baru.. entah kalian terhibur atau tidak, tapi aku ngetik ini kilat. Yang ngerasa ff ini lucu, review ne~ hehe. Terinspirasi dari BBMan sama siimalind yang menjadi beta readers FF saya selama ini, hahaha. Semoga suka dan nggak bosen ya karena aku ngeposting mulu :D **


End file.
